Breaking Point
Breaking Point Lyrics Kerry: Every woman, yeah Every woman Gotta limit yeah Sang with me girl Ladies, have you ever had a man who push you when you low You wanna stay out at night, and don’t care how you feel Instead of manin’ up, oh I said ooooooooooooo I-I can’t concentrate, you so petty you You stay touchin’ my last nerve, my friends say what’s wrong with you girl I guess, what I’m really tryna to say is Kerry (Courteney): Every woman has a breaking point ya’ll (breaking point) Hey, I know you know, some women can be lied to And cheated on, and beated on Somebody know, heeeeeeyyyyy Every woman has a breaking point ya’ll (breaking point) Hey, hey, hey, hey, tell me why we put up with that You can’t forget that, see I done did that But this time, there’s a limit to my love (There’s a limit, there’s a limit... there’s a limit, there’s a limit) There’s a limit to my love (There’s a limit, there’s a limit... there’s a limit, there’s a limit) Now listen here Courteney (with Kerry): Now baby, don’t push me cuz I’m close to the edge Today your baby momma called, said she boxin’ up yo sh!t (yo sh!t) When you barely pleasin’ me, how you gon take (care of yo kids) Now I gotta contemplate, I hate to say it but I wanted your last name My momma said what’s wrong with you girl Kerry (Courteney): Every woman has a breaking point ya’ll (breaking point) (And I’m almost there I swear) Hey, I know you know, some women can be lied to And cheated on, and beated on Somebody know, heeeeeeyyyyy Every woman has a breaking point ya’ll (breaking point) Hey, hey, hey, hey, some women let you keep em in check Constantly disrespect, then show no regret (Around here honey) there’s a limit to my love (There’s a limit, there’s a limit... there’s a limit, there’s a limit) There’s a limit to my love (There’s a limit, there’s a limit... there’s a limit, there’s a limit) Kerry: Now ladies, we really should be mad at ourselves Cuz see, some women just tolerate way too damn much Now I know we gotta choose our battles But damn it, every woman gotta breaking point Courteney: And see the next time he’s testin’ yo love You put your finger in his face and you tell him Courteney (Kerry): Say my love has a limit (say my love has a limit) Say my love has a limit (say my love has a limit) Said if your love has a limit, girl (said if your love has a limit) Say my love has a limit, yeah (say my love has a limit) Kerry (Courteney): Say my love has a limit (my love has a limit) Say my love has a limit (my love has a limit) Said if your love has a limit, girl Say my love has a limit now Kerry (Courteney): Every woman has a breaking point ya’ll (breaking point) Hey, I know you know, some women can be lied to And cheated on, and beated on Somebody know, heeeeeeyyyyy Every woman has a breaking point ya’ll (breaking point) Hey, hey, hey, hey, if you feel me put your hands up If he ain’t man enough, girl if you had enough Courteney (Kerry): Tell him, there’s a limit to my love! (There’s a limit, there’s a limit... there’s a limit, there’s a limit) There’s a limit to my love (There’s a limit, there’s a limit... there’s a limit, there’s a limit) Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs